Till The End
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: Isaac and Ivan promised to be together forever, well what if something happens that pulls them apart?? Could things just go absolutely wrong? Don't read if you cry easy and you don't want to. Isaac/Ivan


Authors Note: Kay, this is the sequel to my song fic At The Beginning. This however is not a song fic and isn't fluffy. Now, I hope my bud David isn't betrayed because it's a non-fluffy fic. DarkSamurai, your the person who helped me come up with the plot because of your review in At The Beginning. I mean you were right about needing some angst and non fluffy so I decided to write one /\_/\v.  
  
The first part is fluffy but it gets all sad later on and after that... could I have a really sad ending?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything, I'm just a kid listening to really sad songs to get him in the mood to make something sad happen.  
  
Till The End  
  
Ivan laughed as Isaac came in the house with mud all over him, "Isaac, what happened?"  
  
Isaac smiled, giving a grim look because he felt so dirty and said, "Well, let's just say don't ever get on Jenna's bad side if you're standing next to a puddle of mud."  
  
Ivan smiled ordering him to take a shower while he fixed up dinner. Ivan stepped into the kitchen of the small house they had bought no more then a week ago and hummed a slight tune to himself as he prepped up dinner.  
  
When Ivan was finally done with dinner Isaac came down and both gave a loving hug and a slight kiss. Both smiled as they ate dinner talking about how things went for the both of them. Then Ivan held his breath and said, "I'm going to go visit my sister Hamma tomorrow, do you want to come?"  
  
Isaac bit his lip and said, "So, you're finally going to tell your sister."  
  
Ivan nodded and said, "Yeah, I mean... It's just that-"  
  
"No, I understand. I don't see why your making such a big deal."  
  
Ivan smiled and said, "I just hope it goes better then with everybody here in Vale. I mean only like five people talk to us these days."  
  
Isaac gave a grim look and said, "Look, it's your sister, she won't reject you."  
  
Ivan smiled but remembered how bad things went with Isaac's parents, "Yeah, you're right. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."  
  
Isaac nodded throwing a piece of his dinner at Ivan's head snickering he ran out of the room, Ivan however was already planning revenge with a bucket of water.  
  
* * *  
  
Isaac waved good bye as Ivan teleported to his sister's home and quickly ran inside their home to work out his plan.  
  
He started to bake a small cake and impatiently waited for it to quickly settle. Then he fixed it with plenty of frosting and he also wrote, "Will you marry me???" on it with frosting. Then placed a small engagement ring in the center of the cake.  
  
Isaac then sat next to the doorway waiting for his love to return, not noticing a figure holding a sharp gleaming object behind him before it was too late.  
  
~At Hamma's home~  
  
"So you're really okay with it?"  
  
Hamma nodded a third time to the same question over and over, "Yes Ivan, I don't care. You're the same old Ivan I knew, you were that way before and you're not any different, just happier."  
  
Ivan smiled and thanked his sister as he left the house to head towards his own, "Teleport."  
  
Ivan looked up too see he was standing right next to his door, he opened it and quickly noticed that there was a scent of blood in the air. Ivan instantly saw Isaac's cut up body laying on the floor.  
  
Ivan ran towards the limp body putting his head on his laps and quickly asked, "Isaac, are you okay?"  
  
Isaac's eye opened and he gave a weak smile, "I-Ivan, I was worried you wouldn't make it in time."  
  
Ivan grabbed Isaac's hand letting it stroke his cheek as tears went down his cheek, "No, you could make it! I'm going to take you to a doctor right away."  
  
"Ivan... I don't think-"  
  
"Shut up!" Ivan felt tears going down his cheeks even faster and continued to yelled, "Shut up! You can't, don't you dare think that way! You won't die on me, I swear Isaac."  
  
Isaac gave another weak smile as Ivan put Isaac on his back running towards the nearest sanctum hoping it wouldn't be too late.  
  
When Ivan finally got there the sage told him to leave Isaac with him and told Ivan to leave. Ivan left the sanctum and stood outside remembering a promise they made to each other.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Both boys smiled and had their arms wrapped around each others waist staring at the setting sun. Ivan snuggled closer feeling the heat making him feel so safe, so calm. Ivan looked up to see that Isaac was looking back and blushed a bit but Ivan put his hand up and gently made him look back down, "You'll never leave me right?"  
  
Isaac smiled and said, "Yea, I won't leave you, but will you leave me?"  
  
Ivan inched himself close and said, "I won't leave you."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ivan hit the ground letting tears flow down his cheeks, "Isaac, you better keep the promise! You told me you would never leave me and I won't leave you, just..."  
  
Ivan broke down crying, hugging his knees not caring if people walked by and judged him even more.  
  
Ivan looked up as the sage stepped out and grimly spoke, "I'm sorry, he's beyond any help. He only has a few hours, maybe less. I suggest you two talk alone, he's in the back room."  
  
Ivan bit his lip like everything was gone and stepped into the room surprised to see Isaac laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Ivan grabbed a chair and put it next to the Isaac's death bed as he continued to stare at the ceiling pretending not to notice Ivan.  
  
Ivan swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Isaac-"  
  
"Don't Ivan, just don't. Get out!"  
  
Ivan's mouth fell open, "But Isaac-"  
  
Isaac still looked at the ceiling not even looking at Ivan, "Ivan, get out. I don't want you to see me like this. I can't ever be the person you wanted me to be. Get out, I can't love you anymore! Don't you see that, how dense are you? I don't love you anymore, we can't be together because I don't love you. What does it matter, I hate you. Get out."  
  
Ivan felt his heart break but refused to listen to any of it, "You can't mean that, I mean all those times we spent together. Look me in the eye and tell me exactly what you just said!"  
  
Isaac turned his head surprised to see just as many tears were going down his cheek but still looked him in the eye, "I hate you, I could never give you what you want so leave me alone! I never loved you so just run out of here and hate me as much as I hate you."  
  
Ivan bit his lip and felt his heart shatter into even more peices, "How could you say those things! I can't believe you! I hate you too!"  
  
With this Ivan ran out the doo, not looking back. Isaac sighed and spoke his last living words to himself, "I'm sorry Ivan, I had to tell you that. Although sadly it was lie, I love you more then anything. I hope you understand a few years from now why I had to dothis."  
  
With this, his body went limp.  
  
Ivan had been running for about five minutes not caring what direction he was going when something mentally hit him, 'I can't end it like this. Not like this!'  
  
Ivan quickly made a u-turn running as fast he could to get back in time before it was too late. He felt his heart pounding and every inch of his body was filled with an adrenaline rush he never wanted to feel again. When he ran inside the sanctum and into the back room, he felt his body go limper than the dead body laying on top of the bed.  
  
Ivan started to yell not really caring about anything but asking for his forgiveness, "Isaac, you can't be dead! You just can't be!"  
  
"Ivan, I'm afraid he is...."  
  
Ivan looked back to see Felix, Jenna and Garet standing in the doorway, Ivan looked at three of them and continued to yell, "Look at him, he just can't be dead. He's only sleeping."  
  
The three older adepts put there heads down in shame of not being able to say the truth. Then to everyone's surprised Ivan grabbed Isaac's cold hand and yelled, "Mind Read!"  
  
Ivan waited for something to pop in his mind, the images he was dreaming about and he collapsed to the ground as the blankness of Isaac's mind was all he could see.  
  
Jenna put her arms around the young wind adept and led him outside to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
Ivan stood next to Isaac's grave as everybody left to go on with their lives while Ivan's was now inside a coffin under ten feet of earth.  
  
Ivan walked closer then kneeled down next to his grave and spoke, "I didn't mean what I said, about me hating you. I can't hate you, I now understand why you told me those things. If I hated you I wouldn't miss you, making it easier on me. I thank you for that, it helped a bit. I want to say I'm over you but I won't ever be, I don't know if I'm into girls or guys but I still love you. I guess it will just have to wait. I mean the house we got together, I haven't been able to go inside it since I found you there. I'm going to try, I guess that promise about you and me together forever won't work out. I'm not sure what to say to you but I'll come and visit again."  
  
A ghost watched as Ivan got up and reached into his own pockets taking out a small engagement ring and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Ivan turned his head as he heard the sound of something drop and was shocked to see a small ring. He picked it up and stuffed into his pocked feeling a strong sense of courage go over him and he felt enough courage to go inside his home.  
  
When Ivan went inside, it didn't feel like a home until he found a cake on the ground with the words, "Will you marry me???" written on it. And in the middle was a small hole maybe large enough for a small ring to fit in.  
  
Ivan smiled and spoke his words with life, courage, and hope, "Maybe you are keeping the promise of you and me."  
  
~The End!  
  
Authors Note: So, what did you guys think? Please tell me in a review and the people who hurt Isaac, well I don't know who they are, let's just say there homophobic bastards! Also, please don't ask me questions like, "Why didn't Isaac use cure on himself?" That question I couldn't answer so review thanks! 


End file.
